


A Little Detour

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Infamous rogue Ging Freecss settles (somewhat) down in Greed Island
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Little Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I have been possessed by this art set of Lemore for months now and had to write a version of it 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lemore___/status/1333883770777251840?s=21
> 
> S/o to the damn ring mobage cards that keep me up at night

“I’m going to laugh when he stands you up.” Razor said nonchalantly at the altar. His eyes, normally squinted in mirth were even tighter now as he taunted his fellow game maker. Ging turned to him with a hot stare. 

“Remind me why I asked you to officiate again?” Razor laughed and shrugged.

“Got my certificate in prison, remember?” He answered with a light shove at Ging’s shoulder. _Right._ The man looked him up and down properly. “You look nice for once.” It was true, the suit he wore was admittedly fancier than anything he’d bothered with before.

Ging scoffed, the joke somewhat calming the wild flock of butterflies in his stomach. _If he’s smart he’ll run far away from this._ To many Ging was some kind of unreachable object, he knew. A Nen protege if not considered genius by now, which he understood was an attractive prospect. But Ging Freecss knew who he really was; a selfish, damned vagabond. a tumbleweed propelled by his own wind. Yet here he was at his own wedding by some miracle. 

The miracle in question now walking down the aisle either didn’t understand that side of him or didn’t care, (Ging would bet on the latter). Razor’s large hand found his shoulder again, seemingly sensing his urge to bolt into the next continent. 

“If you run I’ll hit you with an energy ball so fast and big you won’t know what hit you, if you’ve still got a head.” In the end, it was an unnecessary threat. 

When Ging caught sight of Kite in his white floaty blouse and pants, long hair raised in a half updo and List leading him down (odd choice), his heart leapt into his mouth and he was immediately rooted to the spot. Too rooted, in fact, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to speak at all, with _that_ walking towards him with every intention to be _his_ forever. He felt dizzy all of a sudden and was grateful for Razor’s ~~steadying~~ warning hand. 

“Does Kite know something we don’t about you? Cause,” He pointedly looked to Kite, then back at him. 

“Maybe he likes my money. I’m one of the richest men in the world, plus I’m handsome! Now shut up!” 

“You know I’m just kidding Ging. I’m happy for you, you deserve it. Now don’t miss this.” Kite was close enough now that Ging could barely see a bemused smile on his face underneath the lace of his veil. List looked proud as he presented the other groom, Kite bending down politely so List could throw back his veil. His would be husband straightened and took his hands, smirking. 

“Hey.” He said softly. Ging gulped. Kite was positively glowing, whatever he’d applied to his face was making him sparkle. 

“H-hey.” Ging stuttered. Certain he might pass out, he kicked at Razor. His friend addressed the guests and started the ceremony. Not that Ging heard any of it. He was completely transfixed by the man in front of him, who was smiling down into his face knowingly. Who would have thought the kid he’d found in a nameless sewer all those years ago would be exchanging vows with him today? 

“It’s my honor to present Ging and Kite Freecss for the first time! You may now kiss the groom.” Razor boomed. Ging grabbed at the collar of Kite’s blouse and dragged him down into a sloppy kiss. Kite moaned into his mouth, sending a jolt to his cock. Reluctantly he pulled away. Dwun handed him the ring box. 

“We can wear these for tonight, but I think we both know we can’t keep them on. We’re liable to lose the damn finger on a hunt if it caught on something.” Kite nodded as Ging slid the wedding band onto his finger, and vice versa. “You can hold on to mine though, like a keepsake when we’re apart. Maybe on a necklace.”

“Just like your Hunter license. Am I your husband or your storage shed?” The word _husband_ stirred something in him. 

“You’re tall enough to be both, no?” Kite pressed his forehead to Ging’s. 

“Idiot.” He whispered. 

“C’mon, there’s cake I want to shove in your face.” Kite huffed as he was tugged along into the makeshift reception hall. Food, and especially drink, were served. Shots of rum and other dark liquors as well until Ging was well and truly sloshed when he somehow found a microphone and a steady chair. 

He shakily stood on it, swaying back and forth. “I swore I wouldn’t say anything embarrassing or make a speech.” He took a swig of his drink. “But I can’t help myself.” He looked to his husband. “Kite, if you’d had asked me… you know what?” Ging slurred. “You did actually. Anyways, you asked me where you thought i'd be five years from now and I gave you some bullshit answers, I’m sure. That id go where the wind would blow me, alone, cause that’s my nature. But now I don’t think it was ever about wanting to be alone, just needing to find someone that could keep up. I finally have.” Ging could see Kite blush from across the room and everyone raised their drinks to toast, whooping. 

Ging hopped down from the stage and rushed to Kite, planting himself into his lap, microphone still in hand. Kite laughed and clinked his champagne glass against Ging’s. He nodded at the DJ and a familiar tune floated through the hall. His husband gently deposited him on the ground and took his hands in his. 

“I think it’s time for our first dance,” Kite whispered in his ear. “Do you remember the song?” 

“Of course I do,” Ging protested as he was led to the dance floor. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as riled up as you were the night it was playing in that bar.” Kite emitted a rare laugh. Music to Ging’s ears. 

“Good.” He drew Ging close and simply swayed instead of dancing. “I love you.” Ging’s heart twisted in his chest. 

“I love you more.” He replied, burying his face into his husband's chest. This had to be a dream, from which he’d wake to the cold reality of real life. Kite glided them along the dance floor, the most graceful being he’d ever had the pleasure to witness. Ging stumbled at times, drunk and in awe yet Kite held him steady. _An apt visualization of our relationship_ , he supposed. At the end the guests whooped and clapped, happy for their friends. Unbidden an idea hatched in Ging’s inebriated mind, and he drug a chair into the center of the floor. 

“Now if you’ll prepare for the show, Kite refused to wear a garter for me to pull off, so I’ll be removing his under garments instead with my teeth-“

The crowd immediately boo’ed. 

“Get a fucking room!” Guests called out. 

“Yeah, take his clothes off!!” Someone in the crowd shouted. While it was all fun and games when the suggestion came from his mouth, it was a different situation from another’s. It was enough to haul Kite into his arms and stomp out of the reception hall to their suite. Ging unlocked the door with one hand and deposited Kite onto the large bed, rocking. He was definitely drunk. His husband was grinning. 

“Always so jealous,” he said while spreading out seductively onto the sheets. Ging’s cock was in a battle against his fly. Kite flashed him his ring. “But I don’t understand why, I’m yours.” That was the worst (or best?) thing he could have said. Ging was on him in an instant, straddling his narrow hips. 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Ging all but ripped Kite’s shirt off before melding their mouths together, their tongues performing a waltz of their own. He unbuttoned him and his husband's pants before shimmying out of them and swiping the bottle of lube from the counter. Kite’s eyebrow arched. 

“Oh?” He asked. Ging spread the lube in his hand and fisted his husband, who threw his head back at the contact in ecstasy.

“Oooohhh-“ Ging knew he must have looked wild as he lined himself up with minimal prep, spreading more lube along Kite’s length and his entrance. 

As he slowly sank down, Kite’s stare was transfixed on where they joined. His mouth was slack in a silent ‘o’, until his tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip before it was taken in between his teeth, eyes glassy and filled with lust. Ging’s body twitched in warning. 

“Are you trying to make me cum before we even get started?” He panted, grasping his member to stop himself from climaxing. “Quit looking at me like that.” Reluctantly, Kite’s stare left his disappearing cock and trailed up at Ging through thick white eyelashes. The silence expanded for a long while as he gently flexed his hips up until he was fully seated inside. 

He took his hands off Ging’s hips and crossed them behind his head, turning his face to the side and posing. God, he was beautiful. 

“How do you want me to look at you then?” He asked devilishly, flicking his gaze sideways and smiling at Ging fully, teeth included. That was a rare occurrence. He had a chip on his front tooth that he’d never bothered to fix after becoming a Hunter, and Ging found it incredibly endearing. And sexy. 

“That’s not helping.” Ging grit out. Kite pretended to ponder. 

“Maybe think of your grandmother naked or something.” Ging cringed. 

“Yeah. Not on my wedding night.” Kite sat up abruptly and Ging moaned when his cock graced against Kite’s solid abdomen. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, fingers lightly ghosting up and down his spine making Ging shiver. 

“I trust you’ll last longer than our first time in any case.” He thrusted up into Ging for emphasis, forcing another mewl from his throat. 

“In my defense,” Ging fought to catch his breath. “I was young, and you, well you….” Kite smiled wickedly. He lapped at his earlobe before whispering. 

“Just come, love. We’ve got all night. We’ve got the rest of our lives.” Normally, the thought of forever would have made Ging want to flee. But tonight it finished him, and he came hard after physically denying his orgasm for so long, crying into Kite’s neck as he emptied. Somewhat embarassing, considering they had just started, but Ging Freecss was a stranger to shame. 

His husband set a relentless pace, then, thrusting into his oversensitive body mercilessly, making Ging cry out with each breath until Kite froze and finished with a silent cry, Ging feeling each pulse of his cock within him. After, Kite fell back onto the bed still seated inside, out of breath. 

“I should bottom more.” Ging quipped, breaking the silence. Kite half moaned, half laughed. 

“”Mmmmm.” Ging’s husband was below him in a beautiful mess, his hair strewn around his face, laced with sweat. Looking ravished and well-fucked. 

“I wish I could take a picture of you right now.” Kite managed a lazy, sated smile. 

“It would surely last longer.” He replied. 

“That’s the tragedy of all moments like this, isn’t it? That it’s fleeting?” Kite groaned and rolled Ging off him. 

“Enough philosophy. More cuddling.” So Ging gathered him up in his arms, the big spoon, and brushed Kite’s bangs out of his face. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Freecss.” Kite mumbled. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Freecss.” Ging whispered back, and allowed himself to fall asleep. 


End file.
